bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mohamed Aboulafaa Bouazza Drak
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omega Ravenoid page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 00:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Thank you, friend! Thanks for editing to me about the ability cards of Omega Hydranoid, mainly to I use a different ability cards for Razen Hydranoid after it, this battle will be very interesting between the two anti-heroes and the two villains, one on one, and mano on mano, in the end Jinx wins Julius, in the series known as Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival. My name is Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, it's nice to meet you, I love Bakugan series, my favorite attribute is Darkus, my favorite Bakugan is the Darkus Percival that is Ace Grit's Guardian Bakugan of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, the Season 2 of the Bakugan anime, my other favorite Bakugan are the two Bakugan of other two attributes, the Ventus Skyress and the Haos Aranaut, Shun Kazami's antique Guardian Bakugan and Fabia Sheen's only Guardian Bakugan, from the same Bakugan anime series. Now I am the Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, this is my avatar for Bakugan canon and/or Bakugan fanon, and I am of the darkness, the dark super-hero, and I have the evil counterpart who is now separated from me as an evil Bakugan, mainly when he wants the death of Hydranoid to the evil instead of to the good, as the Jinx's Hydranoid has his own counterpart as Julius' Hydranoid. would you like to help me in the image of Razen Hydranoid? I need your help, if you can do it to me, so you need to use the image of the form of the Razen Hydranoid, the details of Razenoid, the 24 heads of hydra, and some other parts of the spider pieces on him, do you want to help me to get the image of Julius' Hydranoid? You know, Razen Hydranoid is the evil counterpart of Omega Hydranoid, so Omega Hydranoid is Jinx's Guardian Bakugan and Razen Hydranoid is Julius' Guardian Bakugan. Thanks for editing again about the Omega Hydranoid from the Bakugan: Razen Hydranoid's Revival, I can count on you in something, friend. This is it, I would like to thank you for everything so good that you were doing to me. I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!!